


По плану

by Galaszek, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Для голосования:#. WTF Kings 2020 - "По плану"
Kudos: 11





	По плану

Дождь лил как проклятый. Вода стекала в воронку, собираясь на дне в небольшое озерцо. Руки промерзли до костей. Джек уже давно не чувствовал пальцев, ему было не до обломанных ногтей и ободранных в кровь ладоней, он продолжал копать.

Удар был прицельным. Били ровно в то место, где они устроили лагерь, чтобы уж наверняка. Узнать бы, какая сволочь выдала их месторасположение, ведь продумывали каждую мелочь, планируя передвижение к границе. Конечно, и во дворце не идиоты сидели, но все же…

Звон металла. Саперная лопатка то и дело натыкалась на камни. Все-таки горы совсем рядом. Здесь этого богатства хоть даром раздавай, но…

Плевать на камни, не они сейчас важны. Нужно закончить.

Он всего-то отошел отлить и покурить. Отошел подальше, чтобы не дай бабочки не навести никого на лагерь. А потом этот чертов свист и грохот. Да чтоб тебя!

Ребят он собирал по частям среди вороха разорванных в клочья палаток, амуниции и утвари, с трудом осознавая, где чья рука или нога. Сплошное кровавое месиво из тряпок, рваных канатов кишок, обломков костей и земли. Сложил, как мог, кого сумел найти. От Мэллори вот осталась только голова, и теперь она стояла на краю воронки как небольшой обелиск. Вода стекала по побелевшим щекам, как слезы. Теперь кроме Джека некому их больше оплакать.

Джек копал, чтобы похоронить их. Похоронить своих ребят как полагается, пусть даже без приличествующих почестей. Успеть до рассвета. Убрать все, будто их здесь никогда и не было. Не оставить после себя следов, именно так, как и собирались перед выходом. По плану…

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - "По плану"


End file.
